Forever and Always
by Aimee Coleman
Summary: Alec"My heart hadn't beaten for centuries, I was emotionless. And then I saw her, and she changed my world."chloe"I didn't know what I was getting into, but my mind said jump for him, and instead, I fell head over heels for him." May get rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever and Always**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Alec**_

_**The one thing I have always been absolutely sure of is simple; I was jealous. Jealous of every couple who I escorted through Volterra, any couple who ever walked through the Volturi's door. I take back what I said earlier, I was sure of just a few more things. That I was a vampire, a soulless creature created by Aro for my special ability, a pawn in my "father's" quest for ultimate power of our world. Another? That I had only one person in the world besides Aro I could completely trust, my twin sister Jane. She was jealous too, she could never have the one thing I knew from her travels and our being with the Volturi so long she wanted, a child. She had seen the immortal children, and in a quest to get her way, had tried to create one. **_

_**It was a cute little thing, a four-year-old girl whom she named Sophia. She had had bouncy blond curls and deep blue eyes and then crimson, too trusting for one so small. Caius knew, helped her secure a child. He took it all in secret and even was permitted to experiment on the child a little, she ate human food and her skin was as indestructible as ours, yes they dared to test that. But when Aro found out, no one argued or was punished for Jane's mistake, but neither was she punished other than watching her little Sophia burn. **_

_**How I always envied anyone's happiness, envied so much that I blocked my emotions, same way I blocked others senses totally when I was told. I went about with no emotion, until Aro gave us a job. A run-away vampire had insulted the Volturi and he must have his punishment. Chelsea, Jane, and I were to go and either bring this vampire back or dispose of him there. Armed with a forged badge and our dark cloaks as shields against the sun, we set out to find this vampire, poor and pitiful. **_

_**We walked around Volterra until we got to a cold, dark ally. Jane motioned to Chelsea and she went around the building to meet the vampire at the back of the ally. The vampire looked smug, his groomed blond curls bounced as he laughed at a child throwing a tantrum in the sun. He began to strip of his shirt, and he headed from the middle of the ally to the forward, and immediately we knew what had to be done, except Chelsea got there first. He stepped out only two steps and began to sparkle like diamonds. Chelsea placed her hands on either side of the vampire's head, startling him. Jane incapacitated him and he froze in his tracks, on his face, an expression on his face of pure, frozen pain. **_

_**Chelsea gave a strong pull and off came his head. We guarded the "operation" site and Chelsea continued until he was dismantled and the smoke was dying to thin wisps of hair-like steam. Once the last few simple curls of the smoke had died away, Jane and Chelsea began to ask around, with the forged badge in hand of course, questions like have they seen the man whom she described as the vampire we just burned, looking for witnesses to dispose of. **_

_**Chelsea had only swept a one-foot circle of where she had disposed of the vampire when we heard crying. A little ally between two buildings was long and thin, it was parallel to the ally the vampire had been burned in. A girl, had to only been about mine and Jane's physical age, fifteen, she could have been fourteen, was leaning against the building on the ground, her legs pulled up so she could bury her face in her knees. She was crying, and her bouncy brown curls shook violently with each painful sob. A few seconds in between her little sobbing fits she spent looking at the small pile of ashes and then began crying again.**_

"_**She knows something," whispered Jane.**_

"_**How do you know?" I asked. **_

_**She was about to answer when the girl looked up at us. Jane motioned for me, I had to incapacitate her, take away her sense so we could take her back to Aro. I tried, she still looked at us. Tears kept coming down her face, her pale face, her nose covered in cute little freckles. Then Jane tried to incapacitate her, but it didn't work. No one resisted our gifts. There was only one thing we could do, take her to Aro ourselves. **_

_**We walked to her and I held out my hand, not knowing if she would growl at me and run or if she would melt. She looked at me and my outstretched hand. She reached hers out, then pulled it back. I smiled at her, she was pretty, worth my first sincere smile in a hundred years. Okay, I admit, she more than pretty, beautiful**_** even. She reached her hand out again and took mine. I helped her up and she sank back into my chest, crying. I looked to Jane. She was as bewildered as I was, poor human. Jane motioned with her arms, I shrugged. She motioned more, I was supposed to hug this girl. I did, holding her in my arms until she stopped and looked up at me. **

"**Thank you," she said, her voice as pretty as she was. It was then I saw her eyes. Her eyes were green, almost hazel, with large flecks of gold in them, the same color **_**my**_** eyes had been. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Book 1: Chloe.**

**I was scared, much more when that girl took hold of the vampire's head and pulled it off, just like he were a dummy. I watched her kill him, my dad. He warned me about them, the Volturi. Said they would come for him one day, that day would be today. He went out one day, going to please them and make them want him. But instead he insulted them, I don't know how. And we were on the run, until a vampire saw him and tipped the Volturi off. Now I thought back to him. He raised me, taught me it all, he was a vampire, my dad. He wasn't my real dad though, just someone who took care of me so I wouldn't be on my own, with a stranger family. **

**But now he was gone. I snapped out of my reminiscing to find myself on the ground, balled up and leaning against the building, and dad was burning. He didn't look at me, I knew he was trying to spare me. I wasn't feeling and sadness or pain, but I cried like a little girl for the only person who ever cared about me. I looked away from his smoking ashes to look at two pale people, the girl with her bleached-blond hair, or whatever it was, sparkled in the sun when it hit her. They walked towards me, but my brain didn't register the fact that they were coming toward me. I looked back at the pile of ashes until the two were right in front of me. **

**The boy looked at me and reached out his hand. I reached out mine, then hesitated and looked up back at him. He smiled, his smile was cute. Then the crying started again and I sank in to his chest. After a hesitant few second, he hugged me and patted my back. I just cried. I didn't even know who he was, but who ever he was nice enough to let a stranger cry on him. When I was done, I looked at his shirt, good. Then up at him. His eyes were gold, solid sparkly gold. He looked at me too and the girl coughed to get our attention. **

"**We will be expected in a few minutes." her voice was small and catlike. **

"**Well, when you're causing death to the world, we can go." I liked his voice much better. To this I can't describe it, it just sounded nice. He let go of me and tucked me beneath his arm. "You need to come with us," said.**

"**Why?" I said, stopping. I folded my arms, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where I'm going."**

"**You little-" the girl didn't finish her sentence but narrowed her eyes at me.**

"**I could feel that from over here Jane, stop. It's no good if she can't feel it."**

"**Doesn't hurt to try." she growled, hissed and turned on her heel. **

"**She must be a pleasure," I said, twisting a finger in one of my curls. **

"**Please excuse my sister. She's not always like that. Jane can actually be sweet."**

"**Her, sweet? Hmm. I'm Chloe, by the way."**

"**Alec. Now would you come if I promise you'll be okay? If not, we'll both be in trouble, I'll just be in pain."**

"**I can't have that on my conscious. Just keep her away from me."**

**He laughed, so sweet, "I can do that."**

**He put his arm around me and I followed him. No one spoke, Jane just hissed through her teeth every once in a while. I giggled and Alec laughed, saying she couldn't do anything to me. I giggled more. Soon, we entered a building through a ancient door. I recognized the building as the clock tower. We went through a hall and there two brawny figures waited. Jane looked impatient, Alec calm, but I was a little scared. They were big. **

"**Felix, Demetri, this is Chloe. Chloe, Felix and Demetri."**

"**Ah, so Alec, you finally have a girlfriend, I must say, she's prettier than what we thought you'd catch," Felix said.**

"**Very funny, she was a witness, normal procedure. Did Chelsea come back?"**

"**Alone, yes. She said you were following a lead, now we know, eh Demetri?" he nudged Demetri.**

"**Had fun, eh Alec?" Demetri howled again with laughter.**

"**Ha ha ha, that's hilarious." **

**They laughed. Jane narrowed her eyes and the two stopped laughing and opened the door. We walked through into sunlight and my eyes burned just a little to adjust. They came out with procession out to three wooden thrones, cloaked in black. As these three men took off their hoods, I noticed something about them. One was old, decrepit, with deep mahogany hair. The next's hair was black, he seemed cheerful and happy. The next had hair whiter than Jane's, he seemed sluggish. **

"**Markus, Aro, and Caius," whispered Alec, and I noticed I was still under his protective arm. **

**Markus sat slumped in his seat, Aro clapped once and then stood. Caius looked up and a little more energetic when he saw us. **

"**Ah, Alec, who is this sweet little angel? I see you finally found yourself a mate," Aro chuckled and Caius followed Markus in copying him.**

"**She is just a witness, as I have told just about everyone else, including Demetri and Felix, who really should get lives."**

**I felt a little crushed by his remark, but then something hit me. I wondered if he was trying to protect me, if he had a relationship with me, would their be consequences for him?**

"**Of course, dear one. What shall we do with our young witness here? Before we decide to make her a… you know what."**

"**She knows, Aro. About us, everything."**

"**But of course. What shall we do with her?"**

"**Master, I think that we should know what she does before we pass your judgment."**

"**But of course, little Jane." he actually thought it over for a minute, staring at me all the while. Self-consciously, I tugged on a few of curls. Then he smiled, "Dear angel, pray tell us your name, in full please."**

"**Chloe Elizabeth Damon," I replied. **

"**Why were you near the accused vampire?"**

"**He was my foster father," a shocked gasp echoed from the room, and Aro's eyes widened, in shock, fear, or something, I never got an answer.**

"**What happened in your life to cause this?" "My parents left my on the steps of the cathedral, he found me and raised me."**

"**You obviously had human parents, am I right?" "I am immortal child, and I am not half mortal either."**

"**I can see that, child. It seems consistent with what the vampire said. Pray tell, did you know anything about the Volturi?"**

"**Only that you are the law-enforcers, that my dad wanted to join you."**

"**Now come my dear, take my hand. I must tell if you are lying or not."**

"**But, master. She resists both mine and Jane's gifts," Alec protested.**

"**We shall see, Alec, so we shall see."**

**I didn't get scared, I found Aro to have a comforting presence, not as menacing as I had always pictured him. Slid my hand on to his and he encased the hand and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. **

"**The young one speaks the truth."**

**A sigh of relief passed through our small crowd and I turned to see Alec's face was frozen in a look of respite on his face. His angelic face would have read more in to it, and I would have, but I wouldn't dare try more than to fake a smile like I did, but only managed to pull my lips inside my mouth, nervously. I looked back to the three vampires, they looked at me, glanced only, then looked back to me, smiling and sat down. **

**Caius smiled, "Well, Alec it looks like you'll get to keep you little mate after all. Ha, this is rich."**

"**She is not my mate," Alec hissed. **

"**I don't know about that," Markus said, speaking for the first time.**

**He and Caius chuckled, darkly. Aro followed after I rolled my eyes. Jane tried and failed to fight back a hiss. **

**Aro said, "Peace, my young one. You are dismissed. Alec, show Chloe to the spare room between your's and Renata's rooms. That is all."**

"**But is that so wise dear Aro," Markus began, "to put them so close together? Where they might sneak off."**

"**I trust them, especially Alec. They'll be fine." the chuckling was getting annoying, but ignorable. **

**Alec tucked me, again, under his arm. Well, I couldn't complain. He led me back through the door we had come in, Jane trailed behind. I could tell she was used to and liked to be the center of everyone's attention. I didn't. She could have it, I hated the spotlight. As we walked through the door, Demetri whooped and Felix whistled and winked at me. **

**Great, I got to deal with them too. **

**We walked back the way we came until we made a different turn and went up some stairs. Up them, was a corridor, ten doors name-plated, but some said "guest" on them, and they were scattered around and in-between the named ones for Jane, Felix, Heidi, Corin, Afton, Renata, Demetri, Santiago, Chelsea, and Alec. But at the end of they corridor was a stairwell leading up. **

"**Where does that go?" I asked. **

"**Oh, apartments of the elders and their wives. Caius has a library, Markus has an astronomy tower, and Aro had a history library of his own."**

"**That's cool, but they have wives?"**

"**Well, sure. Aro is bonded to Sulpicia, Caius fell in love with Athenodora, they have their own love story, and Markus was bonded to Didyme, but," he stopped.**

"**What?"**

"**She was attacked and killed during a raid for an immortal child years ago, now the wives never leave the tower, if they did, rival vampires would see a vantage point."**

"**That's so sad."**

"**I think if Markus could have cried, he would have, for days, he was in love with her."**

**I nodded. I wanted to hear more, especially Caius and Athenodora's love story. But Alec had opened a door for me and sunlight flushed and flooded through the room. The room had a huge window, taking up one whole wall! I walked over and took in the view. The view was where the coast of Italy met the sea, it was so close I could feel the sea spray on my face and smell the salt. I loved the sea, though I'd only been once, for my birthday. It was magical. **

**I sighed and turned around, Alec was smiling at me, sparkling like dad, but looking better, more god-like. He had glowing amber eyes, deep-brown hair, and tanned skin, which most vampires I'd ever seen didn't have. **

**Nothing could distort my happiness. I stared at the sea for hours, it seemed. My happiness was an unbreakable metal sheet, inflexible unless cut at a weak spot, and there was no weak spot.**

**But that night, I had my first nightmare. **


	3. Chapter 3: a quick note from the author

To my awesome fans,

I just want to clarify a few key points before I publish the next chapter of this story. Chloe is not an immortal, she is just human. Unfortunately, there was a typo I missed and I am not allowed to correct it, or I may possibly be misinformed on the procedure to do that. (if you know how to do that, please PM me.) I also want it known that Chelsea will have a whole chapter dedicated on her story soon and anyone who has any ideas is welcome to submit them with a review of this story, and I will of course mention that you helped at the end of the story.

Thank you,

Aimee Coleman.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was screaming bloody murder until someone started shaking me, telling me too wake up. And then I snapped my eyes open, Alec was sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up and started shaking. He wrapped his arms around me and held me, and I kept shaking like an idiot. **

**I tried to remember my dream, but I couldn't think of much. I remembered being terrified, so much that I welcomed death when I thought it was approaching. I remember dad's face in flames, along with other people I'd seen on the streets, some of them from the Volturi. I remembered seeing my face, reaching out to flames, and basking in the heat, how good it felt to have my hand linger in the fire. This made me even more scared. And the shaking continued.**

**When I stopped, I said, "Thanks," and looked up at him. **

"**Yup, anytime. I'll just go now."**

**Wait! "Why?"**

"**To let you sleep," he made it sound like a question. **

"**Can't you stay?" I asked.**

"**Why?"**

**He was getting on my nerves. Stupid! If a girl asks you to stay, you stay! Can't you take a hint? I didn't have much to work with here.**

"**I don't know. Maybe if you're here, the nightmares will go away."**

**He had been halfway near the door, but he stopped in his tracks. My bed sat in the middle of the left wall, so both sides were open. He sat down next to me, and I sat cross-legged. I thought back and silently thanked Chelsea, a nice red-head that even know she couldn't taste it, loved bubble gum, showed me her two-room closet and lent me some pajamas; pants and a little tank top, black silk edged in pink. **

**He kept staring at me, and I stared back. Oh my God, I thought. I'm going to half to make the first move here! I have never done that, ever! It just plain went against the nature of boyfriends. And I had a lot of those, enough to know that the boys should always make the first move! Always!! Now I had to? Great, just perfect. **

**But then, all of a sudden, I was wrong. Alec brushed a few curls back out of my face behind my ear. Then, he planted his lips against mine. **

**I got butterflies in my stomach as I kissed him back, the good kind. I could not ever remember when I had ever gotten butterflies from kissing someone. But now, I didn't care. He held me, and I practically melted into him, I curled into his form, softly. He pulled away to let me breath and just held me. **

**His eyes were glowing amber. I reached out and touched his face, he was cold, but what could you expect. I lay down next to him and put my head on his chest. He started running his hand through my hair. Slowly, I drifted off in to what I hoped would be only a small piece of what I wanted for my forever. **

**I woke up to Alec still running his hand through my curls. I turned over to face him.**

"**And you never get tired."**

"**Nope," he said and kissed my forehead. **

"**We should probably be getting up."**

"**Now the key word there is should."**

"**And miss a day with more vampires, I don't think so."**

"**If you insist," he stood up faster than I could sit up. **

"**Which I do, but if you keep doing that, I'm going to get a head rush."**

"**Well than, why don't you get dressed and I'll wait for you."**

"**I like that idea," I said and he left. **

**Last night kept running through my head. If dad were here, he'd kill me himself, or ground me forever. Or both, maybe. I walked to the dresser Chelsea had stocked for me, a whole drawer was dedicated to a designer collection of skinny jeans, I liked Chelsea a lot. I slid on a pair of faded jeans and tight orange shirt with a brown tank top underneath. I quickly combed my hair, applied some lip gloss and slid on some shoes. Walking out the door felt good, but seeing Alec made me feel even better. **

**He slid his hand into mine and said, "the elders are trying to decide what to do with you, the first part is today, but are you hungry? We should get you, what do you call it?"**

"**Breakfast?"**

"**Yes, we should get something for you to eat."**

"**Yum, just show me a kitchen and I can do most anything, except a soufflé, I haven't mastered that yet."**

"**Soufflé, I got the impression you didn't know how to do anything like that," he said.**

"**Why would you say that?"**

"**I don't now I-" I cut him off with a finger over his lips. **

"**Shut up before you say anything else stupid."**

**He walked me over to a kitchen shaking his head. The fridge had only a carton of eggs, a carrot, and an onion. Easy omelet with some water. In the cupboards, I found some pasta and some canned spaghetti sauce and-why?- dried fish sticks, freeze dried. I ignored what was in the little under stocked pantry, it was too horrible to even think about, considering what I was used to. **

**I started with cutting the carrot very thinly, then chopping half the onion. I was impressed with myself because I wasn't crying like I normally did when I chopped onion. As I started to beat two eggs until they were frothy, I noticed something strange. **

"**Where did you learn to cook like that?"**

"**What? Now you're-wait let me guess. A French chef, yes?"**

"**Well no, but that's experienced cooking. Where did you learn to do that?"**

"**Well, we had a TV in the house, I watched cooking shows to fill the time after schoolwork and I liked reading cookbooks, I learned from some experience too." I started cooking the omelet in a pan I had to grease with an onion slice, a risky thing. **

"**See, even the onion thing is advanced. And it smells better than a lot of food I've smelled."**

"**You don't smell a lot of food?"**

"**We don't eat," he said, obviously annoyed with me. I was beginning to get annoyed with him, so I got right to it.**

"**I'm not a frail human you know, my dad taught me all about vampires. Took me hunting a couple of times, animals of course. He never approved of the human business, unless it was criminals, then that was approved of. You can't always be Superman, and I can't always be the poor little defenseless princess in the castle."**

"**You haven't answered my question," he said, confused. The he sighed, "Do honestly know how many human's I've been around since 1692? I used to think you all were quite the same to be honest. Frail, unstable, prone to emotional breakdowns."**

"**1692? As in the Salem Witch Trials 1692?" I almost choked on the last bite of omelet in my mouth.**

"**Yes," he looked at me from under his lashes, twirling a knife, pointed side poking his skin, which I then snatched away. **

"**And that's when you-" my mood dropped because I finally understood what happened. He had been almost killed by the Salem witch trials, which meant, so had Jane had been too. **

"**Story for another time okay?" he suddenly got defensive. **

**As an instinct, I too became defensive, "Well don't tell me then. If that's something you want to keep from me fine," I softened the features on my face. **

**He came around and kissed me, they way his lips crushed mine, I could feel tension. Tension that melted when my anger did. He wasn't mad. He just didn't ant to deal with his demons just yet. I understood that, I had my own personal demon sitting in a box beneath my bed at home…. I let him kiss me, and let any fight in me go with my disappearing tension. **

"**I'll tell you some other time," he whispered, pulling away. **

"**Oh," I whispered back. **

**He wrapped his arm around my waist, "Are you ready to go, the Volturi have been waiting long enough." **

"**Okay," I said. I was feeling a little unsure but Alec squeezed my waist, reassuringly. **

**We walked down the stairs and of course, Felix and Demetri were there. They grinned at us and then stopped, they obviously remembered yesterday and how Alec got mad. They were scared of him and Jane. I knew why, I pitied them. **

"**It's okay, you can say it. It's true now," Alec assured them. **

**The pair exchanged shocked glances and laughed, "Really? I actually never thought! Ha, good job Alec, don't let her go, I'd steal her!" Felix howled. **

**I giggled and moved a little closer to Alec. The two stepped aside and we walked in to the throne room. Someone had replaced the three thrones with a long table and chairs. Jane sat in one and then the three elder and one of, who I guessed, must have been the wives. She was pretty, flowing golden hair, and dressed as richly as everyone else in a pale pink dress. Caius pulled out her chair and then took the seat next to her. Alec and I chose to sit across from Caius and his Athenodora.**

**Aro began by welcoming everyone, and a special greeting to me. **

"**My dear ones, welcome. Welcome little Chloe." I nodded at him. "We gather to figure out what to do with our young human friend, you do realize that I have taken an unusual amount of sympathy, yes?" I nodded again. "Well then, we shall continue to discuss when and where you shall become a vampire."**

"**I move for her immediate transition," Caius said, "We don't want any exposure." **

"**Yes, but love, why? You see that Alec has found his mate, if she were changed, say today, then she wouldn't be herself for a while."**

"**I agree with you Athenodora," Markus said. **

"**You're very right, I agree with you too, my dear," Caius took hold of his wife's hand. **

**Aro gazed at them and then back at me. He brushed his black hair back and coughed to get the couple's attention, but they just looked in to each other's eyes. I thought that was just so sweet, really going with the love story Alec was telling me about. Finally Markus got up and picked up one of the stone benches that should have been attached to the side of the octagonal room. He lifted it, and then dropped it. **

**I covered my ears as the loud bang echoed three, four, five times through the whole room. As the sound reverberated off the walls, Caius and Athenodora mumbled apologies and coughed a little, fake of course. **

"**Now if you're done, we should continue,"**

**Boring ideas were proposed and I even found time between answering meaningless questions to look at the whole room and memorize it. The octagonal room was all marble, inscriptions in Latin or some other foreign language were carved in the hollow parts of each piece of the octagon-room. **

**I was spaced until someone was shaking my shoulder, "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Huh? What?" I turned. Everyone had left the room but Alec.

"You spaced, you've been spacing."

"Sorry, just wondering what the carvings on the walls mean."

"Oh, those two above where the thrones should be were here when the Volturi took this place over as their head quarters. The one on the left says 'to serve' and the other one says 'to protect'. I don't know what the others say. The rest have been carved through the centuries."

"Oh," I said. I was honestly bored until I remembered the sea. "How do you get out of here and go down to say, the beach that's outside my window?"

"I can show you," he shook his head at me, "what are you thinking?"

"That I'd rather spend the day on the beach than cooped up in this palace. Coming with me?"

"You want to go to the beach?"

"Very much, why?"

"I'm going to sparkle, that's not going to bother you?"

"When are you going to learn?" I began giggling.

"What?" he started getting annoyed, he still looked beautiful.

"When are you going to learn that I don't care? You could be a werewolf for all I care."

"Caius would have killed me, he hates werewolves."

"Regardless. You could be furry all over and I wouldn't care."

"Wow, okay. I'll remember that."

"You better," I said. I reach up on my tip-toes to kiss him, "I'm going to get my swim suit, be outside my door in ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, giggling at me.

He clasped my hand and led me out the door, then left me to find my own way. I figured with all the junk Chelsea had put in my dresser, there had to be a bathing suit somewhere in the seven drawers. I had to dig around, but soon I found a tight blue bikini, split and tiny. I laughed and went to find Chelsea.

I knocked on her door, music blaring out, maybe all the way to fifty feet away. She opened up the door, chewing her usual pack and a half of gum, I never managed to figure out how she fit all that in to her mouth.

"I have more fabric in my tee-shirt than this," I held up the bikini.

"Silly, that's how it's supposed to be."

"Not if I'm going to the beach," I said.

"That makes no sense," she was right. "Well, if you're not satisfied, come in and we can find something better. I'm sure we can."

Her main closet was the first room, and it was more like a basement, fourteen closets dotted the walls, not to mention the four dressers piled around. We went down on a few stairs, and she opened up two pink closet doors for a minute. She pulled out a hanger and handed me a black one-piece. It had triangles cut out of the sides. I guessed that that would have to do, it was probably the most unrevealing piece of swimwear. She handed me a towel too, designer of course.

"You would look really cut if you let me pin your bangs back, they'd stay out of your face and compliment your curls."

I let her, ten minutes of hairspray, gel, and bobby pins later, she, again, requested to do something else. I let her put face makeup on me that was supposed to have sun block in it.

"Come on, Chloe, you act like I'm ripping off your nails, slowly, one by one. Just stay still and let me work," she hummed to herself, all the while and exclaimed, "you look beautiful. I'm surprised Aro is letting you go out by yourself."

"I'm not going by my self," I told her.

"Well, I mean that you're getting to go the beach with your human friends," she corrected herself, and continued humming.

"I'm not going to be with anyone human, unless someone decides to show up at an abandoned beach, for some totally oblivious reason _I _can't fathom."

"Then who are you going with?" she acted like an interrogator, demanding.

"I pretty sure you have your suspicions," I said. I stood up and leaned in closer to her wall-length mirror to apply some of my own lip gloss.

"I do, but everyone's saying that-"

"Because of yesterday, last night, things changed."

"Last night?! What do you think you were doing? Aro will kill anyone who compromises his guard and his family. You Can't be distracting Felix like that."

"A) I'm wasn't distracting anyone like _that_! Nothing like _that _happened because something like _that _is for someone older who wants to do things like _that_! And B) it's not Felix, I don't know what he's telling people, he's too tall, and his eyes remind me of dead fish," I felt bad for snapping at Renata after I did it. She was only trying to help, but accusations like that didn't help.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she put her hands up in apology, "Everyone thinks that you two are a thing. Who is it?"

"Alec." She got a shocked look on her face when I said it.

"No, you have to break it off, Jane's going to kill you."

"Yeah right, she can't do anything to me. She can't even use her gift against me. I think I'll be okay."

"Even if she can't use her gift, she'll find someway. She may be small, but she's lethal."

"What do you mean?"

"She's incredibly immensely jealous, of any human. She has her own yearning, for a kid. She tried making and immortal child once and got busted, a long time ago though. Ever since, she's seriously bitter and evil and sadistic. She hates humans, hates, hates, hates them, with a passion. Trust me, I can tell. She's debating whether or not to rip you're head off in front of everyone else, or do it at night."

"I'm not breaking it off, besides, I don't hate Jane, I never did."

"Why?"

I didn't get to answer because someone was banging loudly on Chelsea's door. She ignored it.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because, I can't hate her if I like her. I, almost admire her. She's tough, she doesn't take anyone else's crap, I like that, reminds me of me, when I'm watching a family member die of course. Besides, she'd be a good friend."

"Oh, can I tell her that?" she asked.

"If you want to, I don't care. As long as she doesn't hate me, I'm fine."

Chelsea walked to the door and I followed her, wrapped in the baby blue designer towel. She opened the door and Alec stood there, impatient as ever, but calm and cool. Chelsea hugged me and wished me a good time as I walked with him. He had on swim trunks and a tee-shirt, his pale skin was gleaming a little. I loved how he sparkled, even though most think it's creepy.

We walked first like we were going to my room, then passed all the doors to the back of the corridor. We pushed through an almost unseen door that practically blended into the interior. He slid his hand into mine as we walked down a damp, rocky tunnel. It was slippery, but that was probably why Alec took my hand, other than the fact that we were together.

At the end of the tunnel, I could see light, bright beautiful sunlight. The sand on the beach was pure white, powdery to the touch. And the sea was well, the sea. The blue-green foam edged the calm cerulean waves that moved too and fro, with the tide. I spread my towel out and looked at Alec. He held out his hand and I pulled him to the water.

"You do know how to swim right?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up and get in the water," he said laughing and shaking his head.

I looked around. The beach was nestled in front of a cliff, a cliff that had the Volturi's cut from it, Volterra was cut from it too. And near my bedroom window was a ledge overlooking the sea, easy to climb on. I let go of Alec and walked to the cliff edge and started climbing. I was going to dive. I loved diving, especially in to the sea. The ledge was small, only about six feet off the ground and to the sea.

"Do have a death wish or something, get off!" Alec was yelling playfully at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, sparkly, why don't you just watch, okay?" he laughed at me.

I stood and assumed the standing diving position, because if I kneeled, I'd fall on the sand under the ledge, and I didn't want that. I bent my knees a little and jumped. I'd forgotten how fun it was to dive. Falling through the air was fantastic, almost like flying. I hit the sea easily and swam up for air as soon as I had touched the bottom. When I went up, Alec was beckoning, and I swam out and wrapped my towel around my self.

"What's wrong," I asked, he was staring out at the shore that encircled this small piece of the sea. He pointed but I couldn't see.

"Some humans are coming, we have to go."

"I thought you said that the beach was secluded," is aid.

"I thought so."

We left, I grabbed my towel and dried off, walking to my room. It had a tiny bathroom so I cracked the door and changed while talking to Alec.

"I'm sorry, pick somewhere and I'll take you, anywhere."

"I do have to go home."

"Home," he asked skeptically.

I sighed, honestly, I thought. "Let me change and then you can go with me to my house. I have to get a few things." I automatically began thinking about the demon that hid itself under my bed, the one I didn't have the courage to deal with, not yet anyway.

We walked back to the palace, through the little tunnel, and I took a shower and changed. as I brushed my hair in front of my mirror, my mind turned to the demon I had so long kept under my bed

The box was locked, and I hadn't thought about that box since it's content arrived. That demon was kept securely, because if it was known that I had that demon, my dad would have been angry, or maybe even his silent disappointment that I usually got when I got in trouble which was more painful coming from him. Anyway, the demon would change my life, depending on whether or not it is what I think it is. If it's what I'm pretty sure it is, then I'm in big trouble.


End file.
